


two sides twist and then collide

by ratfromasewer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratfromasewer/pseuds/ratfromasewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends don't catch feelings for each other, they simply get frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two sides twist and then collide

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what I'm supposed to say, it's literally just smut. See your thirsty emo asses in hell.

 

 Gerard didn't know if it whether or not it was a good thing that they had been friends for a really long time with Frank. But somehow, the thought of revealing something new about someone so terribly familiar was exciting to him. Of course Gerard was excited - a months long anticipation of some kind of I-don't-know-what-we-are-anymore situation was finally getting to a closure. Sexual frustration was the worst kind of frustration, it seemed. And he knew from experience that out of all people, Frank Iero was not the most patient. 

 

  So maybe it was a good thing they knew each other because the fact that Gerard was almost 24 years old but still had a permanent residence in his parents' basement wouldn't shock Frank or immediately make him run away, which had happened (rather reasonably, Gerard thought fairly) with many possible partners Gerard could've relieved the said frustration with. He wasn''t really bitter about it. He had had his share of guys and girls, and so had Frank.

 

  So maybe this closure was something like, I-mean-we're-friends-but-I-still-wanna-fuck-you- type of situation. Gerard was cool with it.

 

 

"Just to be clear" Gerard stuttered while the taxi pulled off the driveway, leaving the slightly intoxicated guys standing in front of the Way family's house, "I don't have feelings for you."

 

"Me neither." Frank assured, nodding a bit too enthusiastically, "I mean, I don't have feelings for you either."

 

"Are you... sure?"

 

"Of course I'm sure" Frank looked irritated. Their age difference was just a couple of years, but somehow Gerard felt the need to pamper Frank like a pre-teen. It pissed Frank off.

 

"one-hundred-percent kind of sure?" Gerard still sounded doubtful. He had promised himself that he wouldn't make his move on the other if there was even the slightest chance that there was something more into it from Frank's side. The whole idea had lighted up from Frank's joke anyway which Gerard had taken a bit too seriously and it had become obvious that they both had had some sinful un-platonic thoughts about each other (only  _physically_ Frank had insisted) and the only thing making Gerard hesitate with his approach was the worry of leading Frank on. They were just good friends with a shared interest in horror movies and having their dicks sucked by another guy.

 

"one hundred and fucking fifty percent. Happy now?" Frank sighed. 

 

"It's just that the last thing I wanna do is hurt you." Gerard looked at the other thoughtfully. "Like, I really value our friendship."

 

“Fine, I get the point” Frank rolled his eyes, “Could you _please_ just kiss me now?”

 

  Gerard gave a laugh, but he was out of breath and it came out huskier than intended. Frank looked like he could’ve explode into million pieces on the driveway if Gerard didn’t do what Frank had asked, which was funny to the older boy in every way. People didn’t react to Gerard like that. People didn’t react to Gerard a _t all._

 

“No.” Gerard smirked and leaned back as Frank leaned in almost forcefully, tugging on Gerard’s shirt and demanding eye-contact, “No, I won’t.”

 

“Why not?” Frank whined, sounding almost desperate. He was still wearing Gerard’s jacket and Gerard already knew what Frank would taste like; smoke, liquor and salt. And it was not like he didn’t want to kiss him, of course he did. But more than that, he wanted to hear Frank ask it a bit more. Gerard liked that.

  More than he would’ve wanted to admit.

 

“’cause I’m a piece of shit” He declared and took Frank’s hand, pulling the smaller boy with him, “Come on, let’s get inside.”

 

Gerard took Frank in without a hurry, giggling as Frank showed every sign of impatience, sighing and biting his lip and fumbling with the belt loops of his jeans. Gerard was sure to open every door carefully and slowly although he knew they wouldn’t screech too much (and it barely mattered anyway since his parents were heavy sleepers, used of their sons pacing around the house at insensible hours like two restless ghosts).Gerard simply just liked seeing all the various faces Frank pulled to express his discomfort when he couldn’t point them out verbally.

 

Frank didn’t like being denied what he wanted, so he took every chance to pay back with touches; stealing moments like pressing against Gerard’s back when he was opening a door, or putting his hand in Gerard’s back pocket when he was trying to lead Frank down the stairs that took them into the basement.

 

And finally, once they were in and Gerard had closed and locked, _god forbid,_ the door behind him, Frank had had enough. The second Gerard turned around and faced the younger man, he nearly threw himself at Gerard and reached for a hungry kiss. Their lips barely touched – Gerard was quick to react, to yank Frank’s head back from his hair - which drew a surprised intake of breath from the boy – and start kissing down his neck while grinning to himself with a fresh self-confidence.

  Frank whimpered, arms wrapped around Gerard’s waist and leaning back trustingly, allowing Gerard to take his time. Gerard smiled, biting on the skin that was so generously exposed, and making sure to kiss every mark he left. He nibbled Frank’s earlobe, breathed hot against the part where Frank’s jawline began, and trailed a line of tiny kisses down it. Frank’s hands were restless on Gerard’s back and he ran them up and down, trying to find their way under Gerard’s shirt and touch him, which he had thought about all night. And all week. And basically all of the time they had known each other, more or less.

  Because that’s what Gerard did to Frank. He just didn’t notice it.

 

Gerard was out of breath and his hands were sweating of excitement, and he felt bothered and uncomfortable, but in the best way possible. Frank let go of Gerard’s waist, bringing his hands to Gerard’s chest and up, dragging his fingers harshly so he was pulling on the fabric, until he was cupping Gerard’s face and forcing a proper kiss. He gave in with everything that had been building up inside him and he felt Gerard sigh of satisfaction. Gerard bit on Frank’s lower lip and pulled him closer so they were practically melting against each other, and it felt like it could’ve gone on forever. But at this point, it was clear to both of them that neither of them wanted it to.

 

  Just as Frank was thinking of doing something, Gerard decided to reclaim the power he had had over Frank a moment before. Grinning like an asshole again, he pulled away from the kiss and pushed Frank forward, making the smaller boy stumble few steps back in surprise and falling over as the backs of his knees hit the edge of Gerard’s bed. He sank into the mattress, giggling, and started instantly throwing off the jacket which had begun to feel unnecessary.

 

  Gerard didn’t follow right away. He just stood by the bed and watched how Frank squirmed impatiently, arching his back when he tossed away the jacket and waited Gerard to do something, _anything._

 

“Oh come on” Frank exhaled, not trusting his voice, “get in here.” He tried leaning forward and tucking on the front of Gerard’s jeans and pulling him down with him, but Gerard took a few steps back to prevent that from happening. He had a little smile on his face that suggested he was onto something, and Frank couldn’t decide if he hated or loved that expression. More than anything, it made him curious.

 

“Ask nicer than that” Gerard shook his head, “or I won’t.” At any other time it could’ve been funny but now it just made Frank gulp loudly and he blushed for the first time during the night, losing his ability to talk for a second. But when he did, he only managed:

  “ _Please._ ”

 

It was more of a moan than anything else, and Frank’s desperate tone of voice made the air of the room at least five times thicker. Gerard swallowed, feeling the urge to do as the younger boy had asked grow and burn his body inside out. But he didn’t do anything, not yet. He only tilted his head expectantly and repeated:

   “Ask. _Nicer._ ”

 

It all could’ve gone to hell. Frank could’ve thought it was weird, he could’ve found it very unappealing –they hadn’t specifically discussed things as personal as this before, and they didn’t magically just know what the other one liked. But instead of it all going to hell, Frank felt himself getting more and more desperate, and he figured that he might’ve had some kind of _thing_ for this shit that Gerard had managed to dig up.

All his life, Frank had been impatient.

  And suddenly, he learned that he really liked waiting for certain things.

 

“ _Please,_ Gerard” he panted softly, resting his head against the mattress and letting Gerard watch as his chest got up and down in the rhythm of his unsteady breaths, “ _Please_ touch me, do anything, just _please don’t make me wait_.”

   He stared at the ceiling and bit his lip, hoping he didn’t sound bad when Gerard didn’t response, but letting out a surprised whimper once again when he suddenly felt Gerard’s steady hands opening the button and a zipper of his jeans and tugging them down his thighs. He looked up to the older guy, who made eye-contact and broke the tension just for a second to ask; “Is this okay?” Which was already enough to send Frank into a gloomy headspace.

  To feel cared for. To feel wanted.

  That’s what got Frank going like anything else ever could.

  It made him crazy.

 

Gerard started kissing Frank’s stomach. He loomed over Frank, holding himself up with his hands so he wasn’t even touching him apart from his mouth, which he skillfully ran over Frank’s skin, biting and tasting his chest, his shoulders, his neck, and finally, his parted and swollen lips. When they kissed, Frank put his hands behind Gerard’s neck and pulled him closer like he was drowning and Gerard was the only thing he could possibly hold onto, and Gerard let out a moan before he had the time to think. Frank approved the sound, suddenly enthusiastic about drawing more of those kinds of noises out of the person above him. Fucking hell, he was turned on and desperate; so when Gerard got back to his favorite thing so far, torturing Frank with a teasing neck kisses and bites, it took Frank a second to realize what was going on other than that.

 

  Gerard drew little circles on Frank’s lower stomach like he’d drawn on the sand only hours ago, and he held Frank’s left arm against the mattress with the hand that was free from down-below duty. Frank gasped and arched his back, nails of his free hand digging into Gerard’s still t-shirt covered back when Gerard ran his hand lower, palming Frank through his boxers teasingly while still continuing to kiss his neck.

  “ _fuck_ ” Frank managed to breath out when Gerard let go just to play with the hem of the boxers, before sliding his hand down inside them and giving a few slow strokes to Frank’s dick. The voice the act forced out of the younger boy was unable to describe with words but it made Gerard’s head spin and he got up, crouching over Frank, on his knees on the bed. He yanked off his t-shirt that had started to feel suffocating, deciding to completely ignore his constant state of insecurity – it paid off.

 Frank’s mouth watered at the new sight; whereas Frank had no problem whatsoever hanging around half-dressed, Gerard had always been more modest when it came to nudity. It was not like he cared or minded other people’s confidence; he just genuinely disliked the way he looked without clothes on, and it had been that way for as long as he could remember.

  Frank really, _really_ didn’t dislike any centimeter of Gerard there was to explore.

 

The younger boy was impatient to touch the skin he had just been shown, but Gerard had other thoughts. He held Frank’s wrists and pushed him down onto the bed again, not losing his grip even when the boy writhed in apparent disagreement, and kissed him again to shut him up. Frank didn’t know if he wanted to complain or not. Mostly he just ached for so much more than what he was currently getting and he couldn’t believe Gerard was letting him wait again.

 

“Such a fucking tease” He mumbled against Gerard’s neck, biting down even a bit too hard which made Gerard moan and almost collapse on the smaller boy. Yes, Gerard wanted, _needed,_ more as well. He just didn’t know how to take more.

  But everything was there for him to take. Frank made that more than obvious, panting and shivering and repeating Gerard’s name like it was his favorite thing to say, until they were both dying for it, dying to touch more, to see more, to have more. _Everything._

 

Gerard got up so suddenly it felt like a part of Frank would’ve been ripped away, and he gasped in the complete loss of control.

 

“On your fucking knees” Gerard spat out, not sure where the sudden dominance really came from, but Frank didn’t complain. The opposite; he obeyed immediately like he had never in his life, and he could’ve felt stupid for being so needy but he was far beyond caring. He kicked off his boxers and got on his knees and elbows, spread out and ready for Gerard to give more orders.

 

  Gerard had to breathe. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, opening his belt and wiggling down his jeans, then stepping out of them and kicking them in the corner of the room carelessly. He watched the beautiful boy that was waiting for Gerard to do anything – and just as he was about to open his drawer to get the condoms and the lube, he heard Frank stutter:

  “P- _please_.”

  It felt like a kick in the head. But a good kind. If that was even possible.

 

Gerard threw the condoms and the lube on the bed, stepping forward and grapping Frank’s thigs, pulling him back forcefully so that his upper body was still laying on the bed but his feet were on the floor. Frank looked over his shoulder, asking with his eyes what Gerard was doing, when the first firm slap landed on his ass and made him cry out.

  “Stand” Gerard hissed, “I want you to bend down for me, okay?” Not waiting for a reply, he kissed and bit the place between Frank’s shoulder blades and Frank was so helplessly gone that he nearly humped the bed, bending down like he was told, and allowing Gerard take whatever he wanted to.

 

“Good boy” Gerard smirked, giving Frank’s ass another slap just for the sake of it. He knew from the red marks he had left that Frank had definitely felt it; for a moment, Gerard was scared of going overboard, but one glare at Frank proved him wrong.

 

  The boy was a complete mess, mouth hanging open and a thin trail of spit dripping down his jaw, his hands groping the sheets and his feet shaking as he held himself as told. He had his eyes closed and Gerard wanted to kiss him – instead, he took the lube, poured some on his fingers and simply played around Frank’s hole, another hand soothingly petting up down his spine. Frank moaned from the sensation, and a certain fear of hurting took a tight grip from Gerard’s heart.

 

“You’ve done this before, right?” He assured, trying to remain in a character but also wanting Frank to know that he genuinely cared. There was not a single thing worth causing Frank pain over, not unless the pain was the good kind, of course. But Gerard knew from experience that first times weren’t necessarily easy, and he really wanted to take things slow.

  First time or not.

 

For his relief, Frank panted a single “yeah” against the sheets, and Gerard let go of his anxiety. He leaned down to kiss Frank’s back as he slipped one finger in and let Frank adjust to the feeling, hoping it wasn’t too much or too less, but just enough. For a moment Frank seemed to space out, then he came back to reality with a crash and hopelessly pleaded against the mattress:

  “More, Gerard, _please,_ fuck _me_.”

 “ _Ask nicer_.”

 

It went along like that. Frank grew needier and needier, Gerard felt himself lose control as he made the boy under him squirm, teasing with one finger and then with two, causing the other cry out and beg, _please, fuck me, touch me, please do something, I need more, Gerard, please,_ until Gerard was sure that his parents, or even their fucking neighbors must’ve been waken up with the noise they were making. And he was so done with giving a shit.

  What if someone heard? It didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was Frank, and how he gave up everything for Gerard like all he ever wanted from life was to be fucked hard and steady against the bed until his brains would liquefy and drip out from his ears.

 

“ _Fuck me_ ” Frank panted out one final time, and Gerard pulled out his fingers, leaning to kiss the backs of Frank’s thighs gently before reaching for the packet of condoms. He rolled one on himself, giving his achingly hard dick a few well-earned strokes before lining up and grapping Frank’s hips, making sure he knew what was about to happen.

  Frank exhaled almost like he was relieved.

 

  “Please.” It was barely hearable and dropped from Frank’s lips almost like he didn’t mean to say it at all, but it made Gerard’s insides twist almost painfully. As he pushed in as slow as he could, allowing Frank to get used of the sensation of being filled up, he knew that this is exactly what had been missing from his life before without him realizing it.

  He had wanted people before. He had been turned on. But oh god, never like this.

 

“Jesus _Christ_ ” Gerard heard Frank mumble but he didn’t sound displeased so he let himself thrust in harder than intended, which made the boy groan incoherent noises that might’ve supposed to be words but ended up being just random, breathy sounds from his throat. Pulling on the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white, he encouraged Gerard to keep going – or more than that, _asked_ him to. Or he would’ve, if he had the brain to speak.

  Which he didn’t.

 

Gerard held onto Frank’s hips so tight he was leaving bruises with another hand and let go with another, drawing a line from the curve of Frank’s ass to his neck with his fingers until he reached the other’s hair. He pulled carefully at first but when the boy nearly choked on his moans he took a tighter grip, forcing the other’s head back and fucking into him with a force that could’ve scared him if wasn’t so numbingly good.

 

“Gerard” Frank chanted over and over again, “Fuck _yeah_ , Gerard, fuck…” Reaching for the rhythm, trying to follow Gerard’s movements he slammed himself against the bed and cried out just to get some contact on his dick. He was close.

  Gerard got the hint. Letting go of Frank’s sweaty mohawk he started jacking the other off while still thrusting into him harder and harder, feeling his own orgasm build up slow and steady somewhere above or behind his stomach. It was like his every cell was screaming to turn into mush, to become completely brainless and boneless; he barely noticed when Frank came all over Gerard’s hand and his sheets; he barely noticed when Frank seemed to let go of the last control he had had over his own body, gladly allowing Gerard to use him as he wished for the few final thrusts it took to send him over the edge as well.

  Gerard shout out Frank’s name when he came, dragging his nails down Frank’s back just to leave some scratch marks to explain to people later.

  That’s just who Gerard was.

  A little piece of shit.

 

He pulled out as gently as humanly possible, helping Frank to crawl in the bed, pulling the covers over him and not giving neither of them time to question, if Frank was staying for the night.

 

Frank wormed closer, carefully wrapping his arms around Gerard’s chest like he was in need of immediate attention, and without thinking, Gerard pressed his face into Frank’s hair and sighed, like exhaling everything that had been going off track.

  

**Author's Note:**

> [x] I'm sorry  
> [x] you're welcome


End file.
